


Корректор

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Богохульство, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Иногда нас посещают блестящие идеи. Азирафель додумался позвать Кроули заполнять налоговые декларации, а мы — создать общий гугл-док и оторваться по-полной.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 38





	Корректор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Correction Fluid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059270) by [Brynncognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito), [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear), [EdnaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV), [FlygonRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygonRider/pseuds/FlygonRider), [KitschyKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschyKit/pseuds/KitschyKit), [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur), [robynthemagpie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes), [samvelg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg), [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows), [write_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away), [WyvernQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill). 



> Примечание авторов: Да, нас 11, и мы написали это вместе. Нет, мы тоже не понимаем, как нам удалось выдать связный текст.

Было что-то особенное во взгляде, которым Азирафель наградил его, приглашая к себе. Сердце Кроули забилось быстрее, ладони начали потеть — нелепая реакция на подобное предложение, нужно было зевнуть и саркастично закатить глаза. И всё же, порозовевшие щёки Азирафеля приковывали внимание.[1]

— Кроули, не хочешь зайти ко мне и, гм… — кончик языка облизнул губы, — заполнить налоговые декларации?

Да кто так приглашает-то?

Кто вообще нынче заполняет налоговые декларации?

Уж точно не Кроули.[2]

Впрочем, он не привык отказывать ангелу. Чего бы от него ни требовали, Кроули обожал делать всё наоборот, однако в присутствии Азирафеля желание вести себя как непослушная дрянь резко испарялось. Более того, он честно пытался как-то сказать «нет», но короткое слово буквально застряло в горле. Так что в этот раз он просто выдавил «да», полушутя пообещав захватить резинку.

Азирафель изогнул бровь, не то смутившись, не то искренне не понимая прикола. Кроули поморщился. Он перегнул палку, разумеется, он перегнул палку. Азирафелю даже шутки такие неинтересны.

— Кроули, уверяю тебя, — оскорблённо фыркнул Азирафель (ну что ж, самое время постыдно сбежать из страны и не возвращаться ближайшие лет десять), — резинка нам не понадобится. Я всегда правильно заполняю бумаги.

Кроули открыл рот, подумал, затем закрыл его. И так ещё два раза, пока наконец не сумел ответить:

— Ага, точно. Конечно. Тогда никаких, эм, резинок.

Он был разочарован, но отказывался задумываться, почему, и тем более не собирался позволять этому чувству вырасти во что-то большее.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Азирафель, — я пишу только ручкой. Лучше бы ты предложил принести корректор.

(Это намёк на секс? Звучит как намёк. О Сатана, Кроули так надеялся, что это был намёк...)

— Нгк, — сказал он.

Благодаря тёмным очкам Азирафель не заметил, что в этот момент глаза Кроули стали ещё более похожи на змеиные. Не следовало показывать своему… заклятому врагу, насколько он взволнован. Тот, скорее всего, и не осознавал, как именно его слова воспринимались со стороны. Ради Сат… кого-нибудь, он говорил о налоговых декларациях! Никто не любит возиться с бумагами, а уж Азирафель откровенно ненавидел бюрократические пируэты, которые приличным ангелам приходится выплясывать просто для того, чтобы избежать гильотины и отправиться на прелестное романтическое свидание в заведение, где подают лучшие блинчики во Франции.

Разумеется, Азирафель всё ещё ждал внятного ответа, вопросительно приподняв брови и глядя на Кроули так, словно он таки понял намёк, мол, не тормози, Кроули, мы не можем болтать весь день, зато всю ночь заниматься кое-чем другим — запросто.[3]

Видели когда-нибудь, как люди давятся собственной слюной? Так вот это Кроули придумал, и в данный момент он как раз решил воспользоваться своим гениальным изобретением. Азирафель обеспокоенно нахмурился и от души хлопнул его по спине, что лишь усилило приступ. Глаза Кроули слезились (допустимое возражение!), когда он наконец прокашлялся.

— Я… хорошо, ангел. Помогу тебе разобраться с твоими… эм… нашими налогами, — с этим местоимением всё звучало ещё пошлее. Кроули покраснел, и почему-то вышло так, что кровь прилила не только к щекам.

Азирафель аж засветился, так сильно, что его сияние резало глаза даже сквозь тёмные очки.

— Прекрасно! Как насчёт четверга? Скажем, в семь?

Кроули смог лишь молча кивнуть, потому что, во-первых, боялся всё испортить неосторожным словом, а во-вторых, голова всё ещё кружилась из-за того, насколько быстро кровь в его организме перетекла южнее. К счастью, Азирафель просто улыбнулся в ответ и подался вперёд, чтобы потрепать Кроули по щеке.

— Чудесно. Увидимся!

Он и в лучшие-то дни двигался весьма расхлябанно, а уж сегодня — хотя сегодня, без сомнения, был чудесный день, — и вовсе ковылял к машине, шатаясь и словно позабыв, как пользоваться конечностями. По телу разливалось щекочущее тепло, и Кроули чудом не падал лицом вниз, забив на поддержание человеческой формы (ему действительно пришлось потратить несколько чудес).

Каким-то образом он всё же добрёл до автомобиля, дёрнул за ручку двери и мешком упал на сидение. Сердце глухо стучало в груди.

— Дерьмо. Блядь, блядь, блядь, грёбанный хуесосный ад.

Как показала практика, он был абсолютно не готов лицом к лицу столкнуться с тем, чего желал столь давно. К счастью, за прошедшие на службе у демона годы «Бентли» обзавелась неким подобием самосознания: разговор выбил Кроули из колеи, не оставив сил следить за дорогой даже краем глаза, хотя «краем глаза» — это уже приемлемый уровень внимания для гонок по Лондону на скорости 60 миль в час.

(По удачному совпадению, подобное состояние сильно улучшило его навыки вождения, а также в целом сделало дороги намного безопаснее.[4])

К вечеру четверга Кроули принял решение заменить корректор на мерло. Какая разница, если Азирафель всё равно достанет из дальнего угла в своём книжном бутылку чего-нибудь очень старого и редкого, настаивая, чтобы они пили именно это. Срань господня, Кроули даже распечатал с сайта экземпляр декларации. Он в любом случае не собирался её заполнять, но важно было произвести впечатление.

Азирафель обнаружился там, где Кроули и ожидал его найти: за письменным столом перед стопкой бумаг, на производство которой ушёл целый тропический лес.

— Ну наконец-то! — улыбнулся ангел, поправляя на носу очки в тонкой оправе, и Кроули показалось, что он смотрит на маленькое солнце.[5]

Никому нельзя так радоваться предстоящей возне с бумагами.

Кроули сморщил нос.

— Ангел, мы договорились на семь. Я опоздал на три минуты.

— О. Вот как. А кажется, будто я ждал тебя часами, — Азирафель повёл плечами, словно стряхивая с себя эту мысль (он также с намёком положил ногу на ногу, но Кроули этого не заметил. В другой ситуации он бы укорил себя за подобную невнимательность, но сейчас его мозг едва функционировал). — К счастью, теперь ты здесь! Даже принёс вино, это так мило.

На кофейном столике позади Азирафеля появились два бокала. Другого приглашения можно было не ждать, так что Кроули открыл бутылку.

— Ты себя щедро угощаешь, — заметил Азирафель, пока он разливал вино.

— Поверь, нам это понадобится. Ну, мне так точно. Не знаю, сколько тебе нужно.

Кроули начал медленно наполнять второй бокал, и Азирафель остановил его на середине.

Он встал и взял вино, потягиваясь так, словно несколько часов просидел в одной позе. Кроули завороженно смотрел, как ангел делает глоток. На губах осталось несколько капель — Азирафель слизнул их, и Кроули мысленно порадовался тому, что уже проклят, ибо грешно настолько пристально наблюдать за его языком. Кроули жаждал попробовать его на вкус, узнать, как он будет ощущаться во рту. Щёки опалило жаром.

Азирафель аккуратно поставил бокал на поднос и начал приготовления. В мареве возбуждения Кроули наблюдал, как он снимает пиджак и галстук-бабочку. Затем ангел расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, обнажив белое горло, и Кроули чуть не поперхнулся. Азирафель тут же оказался рядом, звучно шлёпнув его по спине.

Даже сквозь одежду Кроули чувствовал тепло его руки. Изо всех сил он пытался не представлять эту руку на своей груди, бёдрах, члене — сильную, твёрдую и мягкую одновременно, властную.

(Попытка, разумеется, оказалась безуспешной, поэтому Кроули продолжал задыхаться, что уже начинало немного беспокоить Азирафеля.) 

Несмотря на просьбу о помощи, ангел, казалось, был не прочь сделать большую часть работы самостоятельно, предоставив Кроули возможность молча наблюдать за ним, сгорая от возбуждения. Словно зачарованный, тот жадно следил глазами за каждым движением Азирафеля, за тем, как он тянется к стоящей в дальнем углу стола чернильнице, слегка привстав со стула.

Это пытка, решил Кроули, когда розовые губы Азирафеля обхватили кончик ручки, а бровь сосредоточенно нахмурилась. Он точно хочет довести меня до развоплощения.

(На секунду в голове мелькнула ужасная мысль, что Азирафель все эти годы лишь притворялся его другом, тянул время, пока не представилась удачная возможность избавиться от него, не прилагая особых усилий.

Это, конечно, было просто нелепо.

...

Так ведь?)

Конечно, Азирафель не осознавал… разумеется, он не планировал возбудить Кроули до такой степени, чтобы тому казалось, будто он снова парит среди звёзд, а Кроули не собирался показывать ангелу, что чувствовал себя так, словно вернул свою давно утерянную душу. Разумеется, все его усилия пошли прахом, когда Азирафель втянул щёки, посасывая ручку. Пухлые губы сложились в идеальное «о», плотно охватывая гладкий металл, который должен был нагреться от жара его рта.

Кроули всхлипнул так, словно кто-то вышиб из него дух.

— Дорогой, ты в порядке? — спросил Азирафель, и Кроули был уверен, что издал ещё один не менее жалкий звук на «дорогом».

— В полном. Супер-пупер. Вино попало не в то горло, только и всего, — его голос звучал как минимум на пол-октавы выше, а к концу фразы сорвался на писк, что совсем не добавляло уверенности в себе.

Супер-пупер? С каких пор «супер-пупер» перекочевало в его словарный запас? Он точно был не в порядке.

Мгновение Азирафель смотрел на него почти разочарованно, а затем вернулся к бумагам, сосредоточиваясь на их заполнении.

И он всё ещё посасывал кончик своей грёбанной перьевой ручки.[6]

Кроули больше не сомневался, что развоплотится в ближайшее время. Будет весьма хлопотно объяснить это Аду: «Да-да, я увернулся от испанской инквизиции, но ох уж этот ангел с оральной фиксацией, такая жалость, такая жалость».

Вельзевул помрёт от смеха, а потом засадит его в котел с горящей серой лет эдак на сорок.[7]

Азирафель демонстративно поправил запонки и недовольно поджал губы, словно найдя на рукавах несуществующие чернильные пятна.[8] 

Ну, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Он досадливо вздохнул, тайком взглянув на демона, и расстегнул запонки. Металлические застёжки клацнули неожиданно громко. Кроули дёрнул головой, и движение это было очень нечеловеческим, очень змеиным и очень жадным. 

Он шумно втянул воздух, не отводя взгляда от обнажившихся запястий, мягких, ангельских запястий, которые он мечтал покрыть поцелуями и пометить следами зубов.[9]

Азирафель заставил себя оставаться бесстрастным, методично закатывая рукава. Весь его вид буквально кричал: «Я сволочь и делаю это намеренно». Ткань рубашки слегка растянулась на локтях, собралась складками вокруг кожи, и он довольно хмыкнул, меняя позу.

Кроули издал ещё один звук, подозрительно похожий на «нгк» или «хнннг», и Азирафель с трудом удержался от самодовольной улыбки.

— Ты точно в порядке? — поинтересовался он так невинно, что все грешники в радиусе двух миль вздрогнули, почувствовав укол вины, как будто разочаровали некоторое таинственное, но чистейшее существо. — Ты покраснел.

— Жарковато тут, — отмахнулся Кроули.

Самоконтроль летел к чертям, и, судя по блеску в глазах Азирафеля, тот прекрасно это понимал, собираясь давить до тех пор, пока он не рухнет. Кроули вздрогнул. Больше всего на свете ему нравилось, когда Азирафель вёл себя как сволочь.

Тот улыбнулся своей фирменной сволочной улыбкой, и у Кроули пересохло в горле.

— Думаю, ты прав, — согласился Азирафель и расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Может, откроешь окно?

Простая реплика прозвучала приказом, и Кроули задрожал от накрывшей его жаркой волны похоти. Колени задрожали, внезапно став даже слабее его державшейся на последней ниточке силы воли.

Почти по-змеиному он дополз до окна и толкнул раму. Лучше не стало. Бурлящее внутри желание обжигало кожу, впиваясь в спину раскалёнными пальцами, и ни вязкий лондонский воздух, ни вино не могли утолить его жажду.

Снаружи оказалось не так уж холодно. На самом деле, для Англии погода стояла весьма приличная: скрытое за облаками солнце определённо подумывало о том, чтобы сделать камин-аут, а лицо горело так сильно, что любой сквозняк должен был ощущаться ледяным. Кроме того, Кроули обнаружил, что демонические способности испытывать похоть и ощущать её в других замыкались в бесконечный цикл, если объект их страсти также проецировал свои желания.

(Стоя спиной к Азирафелю, он постарался, гм, поправить штаны. Естественно, попытка была обречена на провал, Усилию даже в расслабленном состоянии было тесно в чёртовых джинсах, но стоило хотя бы попробовать).

Всё ясно. Его сразили. Весь Ад мог пойти в… куда-нибудь и прихватить с собой Небеса. Кроули разваливался на части, желая лишь одного — Азирафеля. Каждая клетка его тела молила сократить разделявшее их расстояние. Он добрался до стола (чудом заставив себя не спотыкаться) и опустился на колени в богохульственной пародии на молитву, преклоняясь у ног единственного существа, в которое верил. «Да не будет у тебя других богов перед лицом моим», — повелела когда-то Всевышняя, но Азирафель лучше бога. Он ангел, его ангел, и для Кроули он важнее всех на этой планете и за её пределами — включая Бога. И что они сделают, заставят его Пасть во второй раз?[11]

— Азирафель, — слова на грани шёпота сорвались с грешных губ благоговейной молитвой. Кроули чувствовал, как горит его лицо, словно пламя из глубин Ада стремилось выжечь его богохульный язык.

Казалось, прошли десятки лет[12], прежде чем Азирафель обратил на него внимание. Кроули ощущал себя наколотой на булавку бабочкой, которую рассматривают под микроскопом.

— Да, Кроули?

Азирафель посмотрел на него, не двигаясь с места, вытянул руку, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, и слегка потянул назад, заставив запрокинуть голову, обнажив горло.

Острая вспышка боли отозвалась пульсацией в члене[13]. Кроули подался вперёд, словно изголодавшаяся по ласке кошка (кажется, он был мазохистом — ну так, слегка, в той же степени, в какой Азирафель был сволочью. Возможно, он подсчитал это в последние полсекунды. Возможно, и раньше).

— Мфф, — промычал он в ответ.[14]

— Ну же, дорогой мой, — нежно произнёс Азирафель, снова потянув за волосы, заставляя поднять взгляд, и между ними словно трещал огонь. — Отвечай как следует.[15]

Его глаза лучились весельем с капелькой садизма.

— Ангел, ты меня прикончишь, — простонал Кроули, и видит… кто-то, это были не шутки.

(Он так и знал. Шесть тысяч лет Азирафель притворялся хорошим, но теперь он наконец показывал истинное лицо!

…не то чтобы Кроули сильно возражал. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Азирафель тянет его за волосы, о да, вот так…)

Азирафель поджал губы.

— В худшем случае ты просто развоплотишься. Едва ли это можно назвать смертью… разве что маленькой смертью, la petite mort.

Кроули хныкнул, пытаясь отвернуться. Ни за что на свете (на Земле, в Раю, Аду, в любом месте, придуманном Создателем) он бы не поверил, что ангел не понимал, о чём говорит. Азирафель знал о вещах вроде секса и оргазмов — от одной мысли об этом Кроули едва не взорвался сверхновой. И если уж развивать аналогию со звёздами, он точно устроит огненный катаклизм, если Азирафель продолжит делать подобные намёки.[16]

— Мой драгоценный Кроули, неужели я вижу смущение на твоём лице? Не думал, что это возможно, — вот теперь он точно провоцировал его, и Кроули был не силах описать, что с ним творил этот голос.[17]

Азирафель ослабил хватку на волосах, позволяя уткнуться лицом ему в руку.

— И всё это — лишь от созерцания того, как я заполняю декларации?

Кроули всхлипнул, опалив горячим дыханием бережно удерживающую его руку. На самом деле, Азирафель его и не держал, но Кроули не мог пошевелиться. Всего было одновременно слишком много и недостаточно. Он отчаянно жаждал узнать, что будет дальше, а потому оставался неподвижно стоять на полу, коленопреклоненный перед слугой господним, посланным сокрушить его.

Пробежавшая по спине волна дрожи огладила бедро, дразняще задержалась в промежности и охватила вторую ногу.

— Боюсь, мне сейчас некогда. Я бы очень хотел заняться тобой, но увы, не могу оторваться от бумаг, — задумчиво продолжил Азирафель, и член Кроули вновь одобрительно дёрнулся.

Тон Азирафеля как бы намекал, что он не одобряет происходящее, но может пересмотреть своё мнение. А искушения были, как известно, коньком Кроули.

Он не собирался упускать представившийся шанс. О, эта великолепная фетишистская ангельская сволочь. 

— Ангел, нельзя отвлекаться, когда работаешь с налогами, — сказал он невинно, широко распахивая глаза в притворном волнении. — Одна ошибка, и вот уже служащие Её Величества дышат тебе в затылок, заявляются в магазин… Ужас какой, целый день уйдёт на то, чтобы отвязаться от них. Или даже не один, — он потянулся до хруста в позвонках, и Азирафель сочувственно поморщился.[18]

— Придётся вместо чтения тратить время на общение с людьми.

Тщетны были его демонические уловки: Азирафель не собирался соблазняться. Он склонился над ним, и их лица оказались ближе, чем когда-либо. Разве что… в голове мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как они соприкоснулись носами, когда Кроули прижал ангела к стене в монастыре Тэдфилда. Сейчас он был слишком занят, чтобы думать об этом. Ему не нужно было дышать, но дыхание спёрло. Грудь сдавило, и он боялся вздохнуть и всё разрушить.

Азирафель говорил опасно низким голосом, почти мурлыкал, приближая Кроули к неминуемой кончине.

— Если будешь мне мешать, я найду тебе другое применение. Почему бы тебе не занять свой рот чем-нибудь, пока я разбираюсь с бумагами?

Кончиком пальца он очертил нижнюю губу Кроули, слегка оттянул её, отчего зубов коснулся холодный воздух.

— Хочешь, сыграем?

Глядя Азирафелю в глаза, Кроули обхватил палец губами и облизал подушечку. Кожа ангела была на вкус как соль, какао и горькие чернила.[19]

Почему бы и нет. Кроули любил играть. К его радости, Азирафель прикрыл глаза, поджимая губы.

— И это всё, на что ты способен? — напряжённо поинтересовался он, а потом невероятным усилием взял себя в руки и сосредоточился.

Его взгляд стал жёстче, когда он слегка наклонился и согнул палец во рту Кроули, слегка потянув его к себе, отчего тот почти болезненно всхлипнул. Кроули почувствовал, как мучительно краснеет от стыда за издаваемые им звуки и за то, насколько сильным было его возбуждение.

— Давай заключим пари, — проворковал Азирафель. — Я продолжу заниматься налогами, а ты используешь свой рот для того, чтобы держать мой член[20] в тепле. Сумеешь отвлечь меня до того, как я закончу, — я перегну тебя через стол и займусь тобой, — его тон красноречиво намекал, мол, конечно же, ничего у Кроули не получится, Азирафель просто играет с ним, дразня пустыми обещаниями того, что Кроули так отчаянно хочет получить. — А если выиграю я, ты сам заполнишь свою декларацию. 

Воцарившаяся тишина была такой, что сторонний наблюдатель[21] услышал бы, как падает на пол иголка[22]. Азирафель убрал палец изо рта Кроули.

— Что-что я должен сделать? — Кроули не знал, оскорбляться ему или возмущаться.[23]

— Взять в рот, заняться оральным сексом, отсосать. А я-то думал, ты в таком разбираешься, — Азирафель словно бы разочаровался в нём, а этого Кроули хотел избежать любой ценой, не дать отвратительному голоску в его голове возможности поглумиться над ним.

— Ага, это я понял, я про «самому заполнить декларации»… — Кроули прикусил язык: дарёный конь стоял прямо перед ним и умолял не смотреть ему в зубы.[24]

— Ладно, с чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? — у него, в конце-концов, была гордость (если толковать слово «гордость» достаточно широко), пусть он и провёл несколько дней и ночей, мечтая об этом — о том, чтобы отсосать Азирафелю, конечно, не о налоговых декларациях.[25]

Азирафель усмехнулся.

— Дорогой мой, — начал он, удобно откинувшись на спинку стула и соблазнительно раздвинув ноги, — с чего ты взял, что не согласишься? 

Это… чёрт, ну ладно. На это Кроули было нечего ответить. Азирафель зажал его между молотом и наковальней.[26]

Последние крупицы гордости покинули его, усвистав в окно, и он поперхнулся, застонав в ответ на подначку. Хрипло хватая ртом (к счастью) ненужный воздух, он сделал то единственное, о чём мог думать в этот момент: сполз под стол.

Словно заключённый, что смотрит на закрывающуюся дверь его камеры, Кроули наблюдал за тем, как Азирафель придвигает стул к столу, лишая его пути отступления. Впрочем, возможно, единственным заключённым, испытавшим такую смесь предвкушения, ужаса и похоти, был сам Азирафель в чёртов… благословенной Бастилии. Открывшийся вид намекнул Кроули, что его тюремщик тоже страдал от неподобающих желаний. Брюки Азирафеля едва не лопались[27]; воистину, лишь благодаря божественному вмешательству Кроули только сейчас заметил это.

(Или благодаря тому, что раньше нижнюю часть тела Азирафеля закрывал стол. Но точно одно из двух.)

Его собственные джинсы тоже добавляли неудобств. Кроули прикинул ставки и признал выбор одежды своим личным промахом. Не время думать о себе, решил он, и поднял руки, замерев в дюймах от колен Азирафеля, набираясь смелости, чтобы дотронуться до него. Пожалев об оставленном на столе бокале, он закрыл глаза и опустил ладони на его ноги. Ангел вздрогнул от прикосновения, а его бёдра заметно напряглись.

Джекпот.

Руки Кроули змеями ползли вверх по ткани брюк, медленно и плавно. О да, он собирался мучить его так долго, как сможет, — в определённом смысле «мучить».

(То есть, не в смысле «ты будешь страдать как грешники из глубин Ада», больше в смысле «пришло время отомстить за то, что ты френдзонил меня шесть тысяч лет».)

Сверху донёсся едва слышный вздох, и Кроули задрожал от восторга. О, как долго он ждал этого звука от ангела, как хотел стать его причиной! Мускусный сладковатый запах Азирафеля сводил с ума. Кроули попробовал языком воздух, на секунду давая волю змеиной натуре, и у него закружилась голова.

Ладони достигли промежности Азирафеля, излучавшей больше тепла, чем инфракрасная лампа. Змеиные инстинкты уговаривали Кроули погреться в этом тепле, но человеческая сущность пока побеждала. Худые пальцы освободили член из плена брюк. Под мягкой тканью белья — последней преградой, отделяющей Кроули от объекта его тайных (и зачастую влажных) фантазий — виднелась внушительная выпуклость.

Похоть[28] (и не только, но в данный момент именно она) сделала его глаза стали полностью жёлтыми, похожими на лужицы расплавленного золота, — они тоже словно излучали тепло. Кроули всегда отлично управлялся со своим раздвоенным на кончике, слишком длинным для человека языком. По спине и паху живыми нитями заструилась чешуя, и он вздрогнул, впившись пальцами в пышные бёдра.[29]

Он снова высунул язык, пробуя божественный запах Азирафеля на вкус, и едва сдержал стон. Совершенно развратное предвкушение, читавшееся на лице Кроули, едва ли помогало: ангел напряжённо замер, стараясь не двигаться. Кроули смотрел на него затуманенными от похоти глазами, чувствуя, как заполнялся слюной рот, как цеплялись за светлую ткань пальцы, словно только она удерживала его в этой реальности. Идеальная картина: красивый мужчина стоит перед Азирафелем на коленях и смотрит на него так, словно тот сотворил звёзды, и вдохнул в них жизнь, и увидел он, что это хорошо.

Дрожащими губами Кроули прижался к члену, целуя тончайшую ткань, согревая кожу своим дыханием и чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение Азирафеля. Тому хотелось резко втянуть воздух носом, но он подавил порыв, вместо этого вплетая пальцы в рыжие волосы — осторожно, не дёргая и не давя. Вторая рука стиснула перьевую ручку так, что костяшки побелели, потому что кровь отлила от них, направляясь к паху.

— Вижу, ты согласен, — протянул Азирафель. Голос его был низким и звучал так властно, что внутри Кроули что-то задрожало, а под столом вдруг стало на несколько градусов теплее.

— С-соглас-с-сен, — пьяно выдохнул он, мимолётно касаясь мягкой ткани губами и кончиком языка. Затем он вспомнил, что должен был сделать. Не убирая рук, он повёл носом от паха до края рубашки, прижимаясь к твёрдому члену то щекой, то губами, пока наконец не прихватил зубами кромку нижнего белья и не потянул его вниз. Азирафель приподнял бёдра, облегчая ему задачу, дыхание его участилось, но перьевая ручка ещё усерднее заскрипела по бумаге, время от времени сменяясь кликанием калькулятора или пощёлкиванием счётов абакуса.[30]

Преодолевая последний барьер, скрывавший плоть Азирафеля, Кроули чувствовал себя авантюристом, дорвавшимся до драгоценной реликвии, радовавшемся уже одной возможности прикоснуться к ней.

(Отходя от темы: Кроули настаивал на том, что в той крипте никакой реликвии не было, её давно заменили дешёвой подделкой, ясно вам?) 

Он перевёл дыхание, потому что половина его запретных фантазий прямо сейчас воплощалась в жизнь, и это было почти слишком. А затем его накрыло невыносимой жаждой. Облизнувшись, он благоговейно поцеловал головку, а затем открыл рот и насадился на член, коснувшись лобка носом. Мягкая кожа ангельского живота упруго прогнулась, и Кроули подумал о зефирках. О сексуальных зефирках.

Азирафель тихо вздохнул, и Кроули навострил уши, обвивая языком твёрдую плоть во рту. Застонал, надеясь выбить из божественного существа над ним ещё один подобный звук — или хотя бы заставить его отложить ручку. Азирафель не поддался, не дёрнул бёдрами, не напряг мышцы, не озвучил распоряжения свыше и даже не сжал руку в его волосах. Кроули решил, что это ужасно несправедливо. Пальцы Азирафеля осторожно перебирали огненно-рыжие пряди, не дёргали и не тянули, почти ласкали, и это ощущалось священной наградой, неземным блаженством, подаренным ему сказочным сокровищем.

Тело Кроули было не обременено рвотным рефлексом[31], но он всё равно подавился, потому что внутри него вдруг разгорелся пожар. Отшатнувшись и выпустив член изо рта, он уставился на золотистые фигуры Лихтенберга, в обычное время скрытые на эфирном плане. Они бежали по лобку, по бёдрам, по бокам и выше, по животу, просвечивая сквозь одежду и заполняя углубления на коже, которые люди могли бы принять за растяжки. Кроули широко ухмыльнулся, наконец получив доказательство того, что ему удалось вывести своего любимого «врага» из равновесия, и наслаждаясь (ибо теперь он знал, чего ждать) смесью лёгкой боли и удовлетворения.

С возобновлённым энтузиазмом он вернулся к делу, провёл языком по все длине, едва слышно зашипев от ощущения святости, и слегка растянул челюсть, чтобы заглотить его полностью. Он подался вперёд, начиная неторопливо двигаться, но быстро сбился с ритма, вцепившись в ноги Азирафеля и чувствуя лёгкое жжение даже сквозь твидовые брюки, двигая ладонями вверх по бёдрам, затем на внутреннюю поверхность, обратно и дальше к ягодицам, пальцами прослеживая манящие линии раскалённой благодати. Каждый раз, когда его губы касались головки члена, он старался лизнуть золотистые линии, чувствуя, как искрится во рту небесный ихор. Потом он втягивал щёки и дрожал от ощущения твёрдой плоти, вокруг которой свивался змеиный язык.[32]

Рот заполнялся слюной, время от времени Кроули не мог сдержать стона, и вскоре — а может, и не вскоре, ибо секунды, минуты и часы не имели значения, пока он поклонялся Азирафелю, стоя перед ним на коленях и воздавая хвалу, теряясь в экстазе и наконец-то ощущая себя на своём месте — Азирафель начал поддаваться. Он тяжело дышал и слегка постанывал, настолько тихо, что Кроули ничего бы не услышал, обладай он обычным человеческим слухом. Но Кроули слышал, и это воодушевляло его, заставляя стараться лучше. Ласкавшие его волосы пальцы наконец-то — наконец-то!, едва не заорал Кроули — сжались и потянули, всего секунду. Он подумал, что Азирафель заставит его отстраниться или насадиться сильнее, так глубоко, что член будет драть воспалённое горло.

Азирафель лишь толкнулся бёдрами, а потом снова замер. Кроули почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы под его пальцами, поэтому усерднее заработал губами и языком, надеясь на повторение, мысленно вознося молитвы, моля свою святыню наградить его этой благословенной эйфорией.[33]

В тишине книжного магазина звук брошенной на поверхность ручки прозвучал особенно громко. Пальцы потянул его за волосы, заставляя выпустить член.

— Дорогой мой, — Кроули не мог видеть Азирафеля, но его голос звучал абсолютно разбито. — Похоже, ты проиграл.

Ебать, подумал Кроули, и не в том смысле, на который он надеялся. Он же ничего не понимал в финансах.[34]

Он по-прежнему чувствовал на языке вкус Азирафеля, челюсть тянуло, и его собственный голос звучал не менее разбито. Не стоило и надеяться, что он сможет сымитировать непринуждённый разговор.

— Ну, может, тебе оттуда так кажется.

Стул со скрипом отъехал и Кроули опустил руки, уже скучая по теплу кожи Азирафеля. Согнувшись под столом, он чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, но выражение лица ангела было таким же уязвимым, щёки раскраснелись, а губы припухли — он точно их кусал, понял Кроули.

— Ты же не будешь заполнять бумаги, сидя на полу?

— Не могу поверить, что ты заставишь меня думать о налогах, когда я в таком состоянии. Ты же знаешь, что эти бланки намеренно сделаны максимально непонятными?[35]

Сарказм позволял уходить от ответа, помогал найти силы, чтобы распрямиться, вставая между столом и Азирафелем, и всё-таки Кроули не удержался от взгляда вниз — как бы ему хотелось закончить начатое!

— Так значит, это твоя работа? — спросил Азирафель, изогнув бровь.

Кроули фыркнул. Уж о чём-чём, а об изобретении налоговых деклараций он не жалел. До сего дня.

— Я всегда готов протянуть… руку помощи, — сказал Азирафель, и его честный взгляд абсолютно не сочетался с блестящим от слюны членом, по-прежнему выставленным на всеобщее обозрение.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Ага, ну ладненько, — и решился на маленькую хитрость: — Раз уж ты мне поможешь...

— Конечно, помогу, — коротко улыбнулся Азирафель. Воздух между ними задрожал, по спине Кроули побежали мурашки — от основания черепа к копчику, рассеявшись на бёдрах, когда Азирафель добавил тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего:

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же ангел, в конце концов.

Не теряя времени, он обхватил обтянутые джинсами бёдра, вложив в это движение немало ангельской силы, а затем развернул Кроули и усадил к себе на колени.

Голова пошла кругом, желудок подпрыгнул до горла[36], и он членом ощутил биение сердца, на секунду словно зависнув в свободном падении, — а затем понял, что сидит на мягких ногах Азирафеля, спиной прижимаясь к его груди. Если бы твой член сейчас был внутри меня, — подумал он, — как бы мне хотелось почувствовать всё это, почему мы всё ещё не голые? Было просто невозможно сосредоточиться в таких условиях, а подобные фантазии лишь увеличивали концентрацию похоти в помещении. Если честно, Кроули даже не сомневался, что он и генерирует всю эту похоть.[37]

В его пальцах оказалась чудесным образом уцелевшая ручка, и это на секунду вернуло его на землю, а потом Азирафель положил руку на его ноги — словно планка безопасности захлопнулась на вагончике, который сейчас запустят в мёртвую петлю на американских горках, — так близко к члену, что Кроули вскинул бёдра и тихо застонал от прикосновения. Его тут же притянули ближе, лишив возможности повторить движение. Зато теперь Кроули отчётливо ощущал Святой Стояк, вжимавшийся в его задницу.

— Дорогой мой? — у Азирафеля хватало наглости звучать так, словно его абсолютно не волновало происходящее — только в горле слегка пересохло.

— Д-да? — ответил Кроули тоном, подразумевавшим, что его очень даже волновало происходящее и что его только что выебали в горло. Это не совсем соответствовало действительности, но ощущалось вполне правдиво. Он всё ещё чувствовал им остатки благодати. 

— Ты должен был заполнять декларацию.

— Ох, верно, — Кроули осторожно сомкнул пальцы вокруг пера и приготовился заполнять бланк, но тут же отвлёкся: нежные губы прижались к его шее, посылая искорки удовольствия вниз по позвоночнику. Кожа покрылась мурашками, и Кроули задрожал.

(Срань господня, Азирафель едва касался его, а Кроули уже не могу думать ни о чём, кроме его прикосновений. Как только этот человек… это человекоподобное существо могло заполнять бумаги, пока гибкий змеиный язык ласкал самые интимные части его тела?!)

— Дорогой, ты же сейчас не так себя называешь, верно? — проворковал Азирафель, маскируя наглую подначку искренним беспокойством.

Энтыни полузадушено всхлипнул и щёлкнул дрожащими пальцами, превращаясь обратно в Энтони Дж. Кроули.

Не убирая руки с его пояса, Азирафель щелчком вернул ошибку на место, и звук этот послал к члену Кроули волну электрического тока. Он скрипнул зубами и снова вскинул бёдра, почти ощутив тепло ангельской руки.

— Глупый змей, так не пойдёт, — прошептал Азирафель ему на ухо, низко, сладко, мелодично, и вложил в его ладонь белую бутылочку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись лишь на секунду, но Кроули едва не захныкал.

— Разве я разрешал тебе исправлять ошибки чудесами? Это жульничество. Я на многое могу закрыть глаза, но только не на подобное.

А затем ангел без предупреждения накрыл рукой выпуклость на джинсах. Кроули вскрикнул, едва не выронив корректор; на дениме уже расплывалось влажное пятнышко.

Когда Кроули отвинчивал крышечку, у него тряслись руки.

— Долго планировал это? — хотел спросить он, занося кисточку над чернильным пятном, но мозг взбунтовался[38] и заставил губы и язык ограничиться набором бессвязных звуков.

Рассеянно теребивший (порой он так же теребил пуговицы на своём жилете) молнию его джинсов Азирафель, однако, понял.

— Налоговые декларации нужно заполнять каждый год, и я всегда стараюсь закончить с ними побыстрее.

Ради Бо… Сат… кого-нибудь, лучше бы Азирафель помог ЕМУ кончить побыстрее. Кроули оказался в ловушке между возбуждённым членом и твёрдой рукой, и мозг его взрывался. Он едва успел замазать опечатку прежде, чем Азирафель расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. 

Кроули шумно втянул воздух носом.

— Имя и фамилия, дорогой мой, — прошептал Азирафель и прикусил мочку его уха.

Кроули всхлипнул. Единственным именем, что он сейчас помнил, было Азирафель, Азирафель, ангел, любовь моя, и это имя абсолютно точно принадлежало кое-кому другому.[39]

— Ангел, — хныкнул он и заёрзал, вжимаясь задницей в пах Азирафеля, стремясь усилить трение. Азирафель резко выдохнул — влажно, шокировано, словно не ожидал такой наглости, — и опустил руку на член Кроули.

Кроули вздрогнул всем телом, облив пальцы липкой жидкостью, и ох, не это он хотел бы ощутить в своей руке.

Азирафель неодобрительно покачал головой, как будто у него было право осуждать Кроули, хотя это он сейчас лез к нему в штаны.

— О, ну и грязь ты здесь развёл, дорогой. И, кажется, у тебя здесь неправильная дата рождения.

— У нас даже нет дат рождения![40]

Возражение было так же близко к теме, как Луна — к Земле, но Кроули просто не смог промолчать.

— Налоговая думает, что есть, а мы же не хотим их разочаровать? — Кроули почувствовал, как Азирафель ухмыльнулся ему в шею. — Ты же не хочешь стать разочарованием, Кроули?

— Нгк.

Азирафель играл грязно, и в любом другой ситуации Кроули бы посмеялся над его сволочизмом, но сейчас это было излишним, беспочвенным и, возможно, лучшим, что случилось с Кроули за последнее время. 

Если меня кто-то Слышит, дайте знать, чем я заслужил такое, чтобы я повторял это день за днём до конца вечности.

Кроули вновь потянулся к белому пузырьку и замазал дату, согласно которой ему было 150 лет, 4 месяца и 10 дней.[41] Пальцы дрожали, не слушая приказы мозга, пока Азирафель снимал с него джинсы и бельё, обнажая член. Кроули зажмурился и снова подался назад, вжимаясь в пах Азирафеля.

— Кажется, ты не можешь сосредоточиться. Я тебя отвлекаю?

Риторические вопросы обжигали ушную раковину жарким дыханием и скрытым смыслом.

Он ненавидел эту игру, ненавидел, как она его возбуждала, ненавидел то, что Азирафель прекрасно справлялся, пока Кроули расползался на ниточки, как дешманский свитер с рынка, ненавидел, что ему это нравилось. Настоящая пытка, от начала и до конца, да и середина была просто несправедливой (а уж как несправедливо отнеслись к его середине!).

Стискивая ручку, Кроули заставил пальцы слушаться и вписал в бланк дату рождения, которая могла бы стоять на его водительских правах, озаботься он тем, чтобы их получить.

— Дорогой, ты не очень-то похож на Близнецов, — прокомментировал Азирафель, обхватывая его возбуждённый член. — Может, Дева?

— Ай! — вскрикнул Кроули. — Никакая я не дева, я, хнннгх, очень опытный. У меня было много, ох, секса!

Краем глаза он заметил скептический взгляд Азирафеля.

Кроули зарычал и снова схватил корректор.

— Боюсь, никто уже не примет этот бланк. Думаю, тебе следует начать с начала, — пожурил его Азирафель, неторопливо и вдумчиво двигая кулаком вверх и вниз. — Дорогой, я и не думал, что налоги окажутся для тебя столь обременительными.

— Это подло, — заныл Кроули. — Подло, жестоко и вообще наказание какое-то.

Вместо ответа Азирафель остановился и задумчиво хмыкнул. Грёбанная ангельская рука отпустила член, убравшись на ангельские бёдра.

— Мне остановиться? — спросил он тоном, чётко обозначившим, что Кроули может в любой момент прекратить всё одним словом.

Кроули хотел этого меньше всего на свете.

— Конечно, нет!

Он пошевелился, с кристальной ясностью осознавая, в какой сейчас сидит позе и что именно упирается ему в поясницу.

— В таком случае давай уберём то, что тебе мешает. Возможно, так будет проще.

Его соблазнительный голос взрывал фейерверки (и вызывал подозрения) в измученных мозгах Кроули.

Азирафель убрал руку с его пояса и заставил его приподняться, подцепив пальцами шлевки на джинсах и потянув вниз. Увы, те части мозга Кроули, что могли бы отреагировать на это движение, давно сбросили карты и вышли перекурить, но если бы вы спросили его самого, он бы ответил, что видит сон и никогда не собирается просыпаться. Наслаждаясь происходящим так же, как Азирафель должен был наслаждаться им, Кроули скинул ботинки и вылез из джинсов.

Руки Азирафеля вернулись, скользнув под рубашку. Кроули невольно всхлипнул от прикосновения ладоней небесного создания к коже. Азирафель раздевал его, и Кроули даже не подумал воспротивиться этому. Было хорошо и правильно: одежда сейчас казалась самой бессмысленной вещью на свете.[42]

А потом Азирафель коснулся губами гладкой кожи его левой ягодицы.

Ноги подкосились. Нежные руки усадили его обратно на колени ангела, и Кроули накрыло от греховного контакта кожи с кожей.

— Может, на этот раз у тебя получится, а? — сказал Азирафель и на столе появился чистый бланк.[43]

Неожиданно Кроули осознал, зачем на самом деле нужны бёдра, эти странные штуки, годившиеся лишь для того, чтобы покачивать ими при ходьбе. Теперь же они оказались крайне полезны, потому что сзади к нему притирался сволочной ангел с замашками садиста, а в задницу недвусмысленно упиралась нечто твёрдое. Не оставляя попыток заполнить бланк, Кроули подался назад и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как эта твёрдость скользнула между его ягодиц.

Азирафель ахнул. Кроули порадовался хорошо выполненной работе и в качестве эксперимента повторил движение.

Ангел вплёл руку ему в волосы и потянул, заставляя склонить голову набок. Кроули выронил ручку, чувствуя себя котёнком, которого схватили за шкирку. Тяжело дышавший Азирафель уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и Кроули замер, опасаясь разрушить момент: ангел начал покрывать его плечи поцелуями.

— Кроули, ты отвлекаешься, — тихо сказал он, очерчивая языком его горло.

Кроули только всхлипнул в ответ, но в данный момент и это было впечатляющим достижением. Серьёзно, десять из десяти и, желательно, оргазм в качестве гран-при.

Зубы осторожно прикусили мочку уха, едва ощутимо, но словно обещая большее. Ну невозможно же работать в таких условиях, для чего вообще существуют профсоюзы?

Кроули подумал обо всех принятых за его невероятно долгую жизнь решениях, которые привели его в данную точку времени и пространства, и понял, что Было Это Хорошо. То, что происходило сейчас, искупало каждую ошибку, каждый украденный взгляд, каждое неудавшееся искушение: если они привели его сюда, все они были не зря.[44]

Какая-то часть его хотела вернуться в прошлое, во времена Рима, или в Эдем, или даже раньше, и предупредить себя о том, что он найдёт своё предназначение, сидя голым на ангельских коленях. Также в этот момент у него будет болеть горло, а на столе окажется стопка криво заполненных бланков за 2019-2020 фискальный год. Хотел бы он увидеть свою реакцию на эту новость.

(Скорее всего, реакция будет просто убийственной: Кроули-из-прошлого точно захочет прикончить Кроули-из-будущего, чтобы занять его место.)

Голос Азирафеля вырвал его из затуманенных похотью грёз.

— Кажется, тебе нужен урок, — предположил ангел. — Вставай.

Кроули и в лучшие дни не особо доверял ногам, а уж когда на горизонте маячила перспектива лучшего траха в его жизни, полагаться на них точно не стоило, поэтому он опёрся на стол. Азирафель отодвинул стул и встал сбоку. Кроули смотрел, как он собирает испорченные бланки и раскладывает вместо них листы, заполненные аккуратным ангельским почерком.

— Руки на стол, — скомандовал Азирафель и Кроули подчинился, тяжело дыша и сгорая от любопытства.[45] — Прижми ладони и локти к поверхности, понял?

Кроули сделал, как было велено, — для этого ему пришлось прогнуть спину. Он кивнул, отстранённо думая о заляпанных корректором пальцах, которые теперь лежали на столе, и повернул голову, наблюдая за движениями Азирафеля.

— Дорогой, когда я задаю тебе вопрос, я ожидаю услышать ответ. Не отрывай ладони и локти от стола, пока я не скажу. Ты понял?

Холодок в его голосе заставил Кроули вздрогнуть.

— Да, ангел, понял, — выдавил он, и разнузданная похоть в его голосе была такой же неприкрытой, как и он сам.

— Читай бумаги и запоминай, как нужно делать, — продолжил Азирафель, поглаживая его спину, и от этих прикосновений по коже бежали мурашки.

Кроули честно пытался сконцентрироваться на чтении: в конце концов, он просто хотел, чтобы Азирафель был им доволен.

Но в текущем своём состоянии он мог думать лишь о том, какими издевательски-идеальными были бумаги Азирафеля, хотя он, Кроули, из кожи вон лез, чтобы отвлечь его, а ещё о том, что он скоро развоплотится от болезненного возбуждения.

Кроули отчаянно надеялся, что его не заставят писать контрольную.[46]

Мягкие руки подтолкнули его, побуждая сменить позу и выпрямить спину. Азирафель легонько хлопнул его по колену, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, а затем кончики пальцев перешли на внутреннюю сторону его бёдер.

— Блядь, ангел, — выдохнул Кроули, моргая невидящими глазами.

— Ч-читай, Кроули.

Он сглотнул, едва удерживаясь от мольбы, и попытался сконцентрироваться на строчках перед ним. Возможно, у него просто разыгралось воображение, но теперь голос Азирафеля звучал куда более возбуждённым. Не убирая рук со стола, Кроули подался назад в отчаянной попытке ощутить хоть что-нибудь, хоть как-то соприкоснуться со своим ангелом, но почувствовал лишь прохладный воздух и едва сумел сдержать разочарованный всхлип.

— Непохоже, что ты стараешься, раз у тебя есть время извиваться змеёй с синдромом беспокойных отсутствующих ног, дорогой, — его спасли мягкие руки, которые легли на бёдра, поддерживая и не давая упасть.

Он попробовал повертеться и понял, что не может сдвинуться с места. Собственная беспомощность почему-то возбуждала, а затем возбуждение и вовсе подскочило до небес, потому что Азирафель прижался губами к нежной кожи между ягодиц. Один поцелуй, оставленный в столь интимном месте, — и Кроули был готов рассеяться звёздной пылью.

Он уже не пытался делать вид, будто что-то читает, и просто пытался держать руки на столе, сконцентрировавшись на ласках Азирафеля. Невесомые касания ангельских губ перешли в полноценные, жадные, полные страсти поцелуи.[47]

Кроули едва не упал, когда тёплый язык скользнул по входу. Хорошо, что руки Азирафеля удерживали его на ногах, иначе Кроули бы точно рухнул, как карточный домик.

В его задницу вжималось лицо ангела. Одно это могло свести его с ума, но каждое движение языка посылало по телу разряды оглушающего удовольствия. Ничего подобного он прежде не испытывал. Азирафель не давал ему вертеться, вылизывая вход, осторожно надавливая кончиком языка и посасывая, отчего Кроули хотелось выть.

Его нетронутый член сочился предъэякулянтом, оставляя жемчужно-белые капли на тёмном полу. Кроули сгорал от желания, жаждал, словами не мог описать, что именно ему нужно.

Всего было слишком много, и в то же время недостаточно. Он хотел большего, больше прикосновений этого чудесного языка, больше рук на разгорячённой коже, больше Азирафеля. Запредельная страсть туманила сознание, и на секунду Кроули забыл, где должны быть его руки. Забыл правила игры.

Азирафель тут же остановился: ладони Кроули теперь лежали поверх его рук, и тот не помнил, как сделал это, не помнил, как хватался за него. И всё же это случилось. Кроули распахнул глаза и замер в ожидании.

Ангел отпустил узкие бёдра, ладонями накрывая руки Кроули, и лёгкое давление его пальцев рассказало тому больше, чем возможная грубость. Он поспешно убрал руки и снова распластался по твёрдой поверхности, стукнувшись о край стола в торопливой попытке исправить свою ошибку.

— Кроули, — позвал Азирафель. Голос его звучал низко, спокойно… опасно, и чёрт возьми, почему это было так горячо. — Что я тебе сказал? Ты говорил, что всё понял, поэтому, пожалуйста, повтори ещё раз.

Голова закружилась. Господи Иисусе и святые гуси.

— Ладони и локти на столе, ох… ангел…

— То есть, ты все понял, но решил ослушаться? — уточнил Азирафель мягко и как-то разочарованно.

— Я не… ангел, пожалуйста… — к этому моменту Кроули уже забил на здравый смысл. Он желал лишь чувствовать руки Азирафеля на своём теле, чувствовать его внутри, чувствовать его каким угодно образом, он непривередлив. Никогда прежде он не жаждал прикосновений столь сильно.[48]

— Если тебе так сложно делать то, что от тебя хотят, мне придётся принять меры. Ты уже проиграл в споре, ты же не хочешь снова разочаровать меня?

Нет, нет, — испуганно подумал Кроули. Меньше всего на свете он хотел разочаровать его. Разочаровать своего драгоценного ангела.

— Азирафель… — простонал он. — Азирафель, прошу, я буду хорошим, только не останавливайся, никогда не останавливайся.

Ангельские губы коснулись его уха в невесомом поцелуе, и Кроули подпрыгнул: нервы не выдерживали внезапной нежности. Азирафель склонился над ним, кончиками пальцев едва касаясь чувствительной кожи рук, по которой побежали мурашки. Кроули вздрогнул от удовольствия, почувствовав, как ангел прижался к нему сзади, и повернул голову, пытаясь потереться об него. Растрепавшиеся волосы ткнулись Азирафелю в лицо, и он вдохнул их запах, а потом прикусил кожу на шее. Кроули низко зарычал. Наконец-то.

— Тс-с, осторожно, — успокоил его Азирафель, заставляя улечься на стол.

Кроули прижался к столешнице щекой и плечами, подаваясь вперёд и сдвигая разбросанные бумаги.[49]

Послышался шорох ткани, а затем Азирафель вернулся в поле зрения, и Кроули увидел его клетчатый галстук-бабочку. Ангел обхватил его запястья и споро обвязал их галстуком, второй рукой надавив на копчик. Берёт то, что и так ему принадлежит, отрешённо подумал Кроули.

— Вот так, — сказал чрезвычайно довольный собой Азирафель, завязывая узел на его руках. — Будет тебе отличным напоминанием.

Кроули издал бессвязный набор звуков.

Азирафель погладил его по спине, скользнул руками на ягодицы, и ласковые прикосновения тёплых ладоней успокаивало горящую кожу. Кроули позволил себе расслабиться, отдаваясь этим прикосновениям.

Смачный хлопок застал его врасплох. Азирафель поднял руку и снова опустил на его ягодицы — и так пять раз, столь быстро, что Кроули даже не успевал перевести дух.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты дважды подумаешь над тем, чтобы меня ослушаться.

Что-то такое было в его голосе: насмешка, подразумевавшая, что Азирафель будет не против повторить наказание.

Однако сейчас Кроули не мог обработать эту информацию, он даже не успел осознать, что, вообще-то, был совсем не против подобных наказаний. Сейчас он мог думать только о том, что его член отреагировал на шлепки новой волной острого возбуждения.

А затем из его головы вылетели последние мысли, потому что Азирафель осторожно погладил вход смазанным пальцем. Кроули не мог податься назад, не мог насадиться на него, — оставалось только умолять.

— Азирафель, пожалуйста, — он сглотнул комок в горле. — Прошу тебя. Я твой.

— Я знаю, дорогой мой, — ответил Азирафель, и на мгновение в голосе его мелькнуло благоговение. — Знаю, что мне невероятно повезло.

С этими словами он ввёл в него палец.

Звуку, который издал Кроули, в земных языках не существовало аналогов — хотя бы потому, что он наполовину состоял из частот, слишком высоких для человеческого уха, а вторая половина его была произнесена на эфирном плане и большей частью заключалась в облегчении и срань-господня-каком-же-сильном удовольствии, наполнившим душу, потому что немногие оставшиеся в живых клетки его бренного тела поспешили покинуть этот тонущий корабль.

Короче говоря, это был чертовски хороший палец, и Кроули радостно ощутил, как он сгибается, кончиком ногтя задевая простату, но этого было недостаточно — словно смотреть на ослепительное удовольствие сквозь сильно запотевшее стекло. Он примерно представлял — интересно, такие подробности считались интимными? пофиг, он так и будет считать[50] — длину пальцев и члена Азирафеля, Кроули был уверен, что когда этот сволочной святоша захочет по-настоящему трахнуть его, Кроули буквально ослепнет (от удовольствия, конечно же).[51]

Ему быстро напомнили, что сейчас он здесь ничего не решал: стоило ему попробовать извернуться, чтобы сильнее насадиться на палец, твёрдая рука надавила на его копчик, а вторая прижала к столу связанные запястья. В другой ситуации он бы сказал, что подобные действия портят веселье, но по позвоночнику метались искорки наслаждения, вытесняя последние связные мысли, так что жаловаться не приходилось,

Азирафель ухмыльнулся (это что-то новое!), продолжая растягивать его. Кроули замер, полностью расслабившись и ощущая, как он осторожно касается внутренних стенок. Затем Азирафель добавил второй палец, и Кроули застонал самым унизительным образом. Не сдержавшись, ангел самодовольно хмыкнул, слушая, как его дорогой друг сходит с ума от удовольствия, будучи полностью в его власти.[52]

Азирафель трахал его пальцами, играл на нём, как умелый музыкант, извлекающий мелодию стонов и всхлипов. Он повернул руку под особым углом, и Кроули взвизгнул — очень мелодично, сходу взяв чистейшее ре третьей октавы. Пальцы держали ритм, двигаясь внутри, и наружу, и по чешуйкам, а Кроули вертелся, подаваясь навстречу, издавая самые бесстыдные звуки. 

Стоило Кроули немного привыкнуть к накрывавшему его удовольствию, Азирафель развёл пальцы внутри и добавил ещё один, растягивая, но не причиняя боли.

(Говоря начистоту, Кроули не возражал против лёгкой грубости, но сейчас Азирафель решал, что и как они будут делать, — он уступит Кроули в чём-нибудь другом.)

Кроули ахнул от шквала новых ощущений, возвращаясь в реальность и чувствуя каждое движение, каждое прикосновение к его телу. Края столешницы впивался ему в ноги, член был зажат между гладкими чешуйками на животе и твёрдой поверхностью, толкавшиеся в него пальцы отдавались пульсацией в паху и посылали волну острого удовольствия вверх по бокам, сдавливали лёгкие, заставляя хватать воздух ртом, стоны вырывались из использованного горла, а под ним шуршали наполовину заполненные бланки, залитые корректором и его собственной слюной. Если бы он ещё мог что-то соображать, он бы понял, что лицо у него скорее всего тоже вымазано в корректоре и чернилах, но это был явно не его случай.[53]

— Азираф… — начал было он и захлебнулся вскриком, когда эта ангельская сволочь умышленно надавила на комок нервов.

— Что такой, дорогой? — спросил Азирафель тоном недалёкой домохозяйки из ситкома 1950-х, распластавшейся на кухонном столе в ожидании своего мужа. Правда, в данный момент его пальцы были глубоко в заднице некоего Энтони Дж. Кроули, и ангел смотрел на него потемневшим взглядом с золотым сиянием в глубине: зрачки затопили голубую радужку, сделав их почти чёрными.

— Нгк! — выдохнул Кроули, почти окончательно лишившийся возможности формировать слова. «Нгк» тоже слово не ахти какое, но сойдёт. Если вы, конечно, не Азирафель, который всё делал со скрупулёзной тщательностью.

К сожалению, сейчас его слушал именно Азирафель.

— Тебе лучше объясниться как следует, невежливо так мямлить, — сказал он и провернул пальцы, царапнув по нежным стенкам и снова проехавшись по простате. Кроули полузадушенно всхлипнул.

— Что ж, раз уж ты не хочешь вежливо…

Азирафель вытащил пальцы, и Кроули едва[54] не разрыдался.

А через несколько секунд едва не разрыдался снова — уже от облегчения, потому что руки вернулись и легли ему на ягодицы.

— Тише, дорогой мой, — прошептал Азирафель, накрывая его своим телом, прижимая к столу, покрывая поцелуями его спину — по одному поцелую на каждое созвездие веснушек и проявившихся змеиных чешуек. Дрожь прекратилась, и Кроули чувствовал, как успокаиваются получившие передышку нервы.

— Хочешь остановиться?

Кроули не сразу понял, о чём его спрашивают, но протестующе замычал и попытался помотать головой, стукнувшись носом о поверхность стола.

— Нет!

Хмыкнув, Азирафель впился пальцами ему в бёдра, царапая кожу короткими ногтями с идеальным маникюром. Кроули вскинул задницу, толкаясь в стол, и Азирафель закусил губу, сдерживая стон, потому что его член скользнул между ягодиц, посылая по телу огненную вспышку удовольствия.

— Хороший мой, — пропел он Кроули на ухо, как будто был участником ангельского хора[55]. Снова прикусил зубами мочку и тут же поцеловал покрасневшую кожу. Откуда-то из глубин души Кроули вырвался стон, и всё тело его расслабилось. Он замер, тяжело дыша и беззвучно умоляя о большем.

Азирафель приподнялся — Кроули протестующе всхлипнул — и сжал в ладони ягодицу. Затем убрал руки и глубоко вздохнул, вставая между раздвинутых ног Кроули. Твидовая ткань его брюк мазнула по внутренней стороне бёдер, по крохотным чешуйкам, какие можно увидеть у змей на брюхе.

— Готов? — насмешливо спросил он и прижался ко входу, не дожидаясь ответа. Прикосновение к влажной, чувствительной коже заставило его застонать, и Кроули вторил ему — больше потому, что в этот момент сбывались его самые сокровенные мечты и фантазии (все они были связаны с Азирафелем, поэтому воплотить их в жизнь было не так уж и сложно), чем из-за каких-то новых ощущений.

—- Ну пожалуйста-а-а, — протянул Кроули, разрываясь между попытками потереться о стол и насадиться наконец на член Азирафеля. Каждый раз, когда он подавался назад, ангел отстранялся ровно настолько, чтобы не разорвать контакт, но и не проникать внутрь.

— Кроули, терпение — это добродетель, — сказал он тихо. Тон его голоса излучал опасность, а потом Кроули буквально придавило ангельской благодатью, и он больше не мог сдвинуться с места.

Наконец, Азирафель толкнулся в него, медленно, заполняя его дюйм за дюймом, пока их бёдра не соприкоснулись с влажным шлепком, и Кроули не захлебнулся от облегчения и пронзившей его жгучей святости.

Он не помнил Небеса. Он забыл о них после падения, и никогда больше не вспомнит. Да ему и не хотелось вспоминать, если честно.

Но сейчас он мог лишь смотреть перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами, чувствуя себя заполненным, чувствуя, как его удерживают нежные, но сильные руки, чувствуя всю эту невозможную любовь — золотой, божественный свет. О нет, он не узрел Господа — это было бы неловко. Но он поклонялся[56] Азирафелю и не желал ничего иного.

Ангел застонал, лицом уткнувшись ему в лопатки, замирая и давай им обоим привыкнуть к тому, что сейчас они ближе, чем были когда-либо раньше, настолько близко, насколько это возможно.

— Кроули, ты потрясающий, — не сдержался он. — Ты так, ох, ты так хорош.

— Яд’мон, — слабо запротестовал Кроули, дивясь тому, что всё ещё способен на связные мысли. — Я не хороший. Это ты, ты хороший.

Начиная двигаться, Азирафель всё повторял, какой он чудесный и замечательный. Ангел почти полностью вышел из его тела и толкнулся обратно. Кроули рвано дышал, подстраиваясь под его ритм.

— О, святой Ангел Божий, — простонал он, и эти слова словно отражали свет, блестя на солнце, подобно алмазам. Он обернулся, через плечо глядя на Азирафеля затуманенным взглядом, и даже сумел усмехнуться. Слова срывались с его губ столь же легко, как стоны. — Хранитель и покровитель бедной моей души и тела, — он охнул, когда узнавший молитву Азирафель толкнулся жёстче, так, что Кроули проехался по поверхности стола, сминая разбросанные вокруг них бумаги.

— Прости мне всё, чем я оскорбил тебя во все дни жизни моей, — яростно продолжил Кроули, влюблённо глядя на тяжело дышавшего Азирафеля, который сдерживался из последних сил. На коже Кроули наверняка останутся восхитительные синяки в форме ангельских пальцев.[57]

— И если чем согрешил я в прошедшую ночь эту, защити меня в настоящий, нргх, день… — проговаривал он в перерывах между всхлипами и стонами. Азирафель двигался слишком медленно, слишком осторожно, слишком правильно, и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Кроули выдыхал очередное богохульство и вдыхал идиллически-золотую любовь.

— Аминь, — прошептал Кроули и сорвался на крик, когда Азирафель резко толкнулся в него, наращивая темп, ногтями царапая спину, и от стекавшей с кончиков его пальцев благодати на коже взбухали рубцы. Благодать захлёстывала его, поглощала его, и там, где их тела соприкасались, боль мешалась с удовольствием, вознося его немыслимо высоко и раскрывая самые сокровенные глубины его сути.

Азирафель, подношение милосердному, всепрощающему Богу. Было более чем логично, что именно он может вытянуть из Кроули всё нечистое, избавить его от проклятия и выжечь прорастающее внутри него зло.[58]

Было больно, из глаз бежали слёзы — разве змеи могут плакать? Его переполняли чувства, которые он старательно подавлял раньше. Всё, что он знал, всё, о чём он мечтал — аналог божественного экстаза, но гордость подсказывала ему, что святая Тереза не испытывала ничего подобного.[59]

Спину словно высекли кнутом, а ноги, бёдра и ягодицы горели, словно заживающие солнечные ожоги, в тех местах, где их касалась оплетённая полосами золота кожа. Он толкнулся в стол, слезящиеся глаза закатились в экстазе. Стоны его становились громче, воздуха не хватало, а член дёргался в такт каждому движению Азирафеля.

А после — мгновение вечности, линия, бесконечно приближающаяся к своему пределу, но никогда не достигающая его, танец звёзд, планет и чёрных дыр, вращающихся на скоростях, где искажается время, и этот мгновение всё нарастало, и нарастало, и никогда не происходило, и…

Оргазм сотряс его подобно взрыву сверхновой. Кроули вскрикнул, по венам промчался огонь, излившийся на дерево столешницы и погребённые под его телом листы бумаги.

Всё оказалось не так уж страшно: мягкая волна обжигающего удовольствия накрыла его, оградив от мира, и именно эта мягкость — нежность касавшихся его рук, ялюблютебялюблютебялюблю, что Азирафель шептал ему на ухо, подобно псалму, золотая пропасть благости, разраставшаяся в его груди — именно это его добило.

Кроули Пал. Он породил первородный грех и принёс в этот мир зло. Он остановил конец света. Ему больше шести тысяч лет, и он — одно из немногих существ (а может, и единственное существо), попробовавших всё, что только можно попробовать на Земле, в Аду и на Небе.

И всё же, никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким любимым.[60]

Азирафель двигался в нём, как свет во тьме, и сокровенные струны пели в небесной тишине между ними, пока Кроули приходил в себя, а потом Азирафель вскрикнул и сбился с ритма, впиваясь зубами в его плечо — там наверняка остался ещё один синяк, которым Кроули будет любоваться до тех пор, пока он не сойдёт (будет лучше, если он не сойдёт никогда).[61]

Кроули медленно моргал, чувствуя, как Азирафель изливается в него. Сперма его оказалась неожиданно прохладной, и Кроули лениво зашипел. Гормоны его тела брали верх — хотелось спать. Азирафель перегнулся через него и бережно развязал запястья, растирая руки от кончиков пальцев до плеч. Не без его помощи Кроули приподнялся на локтях. Азирафель всё ещё был внутри него, соприкасаясь с ним бёдрами, и Кроули откинулся ему на грудь, купаясь в его мягком тепле и любви, пока уверенные руки гладили его тело, помогая прийти в себя после оргазма.

А потом Азирафель хмыкнул.  
— Кроули — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Ты испортил бумаги.

Кроули скосил глаза. По его спине побежал холодок: бланки Азирафеля покрывала сперма, его собственные — корректор вперемешку с растёкшимися чернилами. Он в ужасе обернулся к Азирафелю, надеясь, что им не придётся начинать сначала (но если заполнение налоговых деклараций всегда будет заканчиваться вот этим, он с удовольствием будет заполнять их чаще; вот бы только выкинуть ту часть, где нужно делать расчёты).[62]

Тот рассмеялся, и глаза его сияли, когда он обхватил пальцами его подбородок, опаляя губы лёгким дыханием. Кроули прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь поцелуя, но вместо этого...

— Не волнуйся, дорогой мой, я уже отправил их примерно… три недели назад, — признался Азирафель.

— Хргх, — начал было почти разозлившийся Кроули, но сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы уткнуться лицом в лежавшие на столе ладони и что-то невнятно проворчать. Он чувствовал, что проваливается в сладкий, блаженный сон. Азирафель отстранился, продолжая касаться его нежными, осторожными, заботливыми руками.

Даже не верилось, что за пределами книжного магазина жизнь шла своим чередом, и для остального населения планеты совсем ничего не изменилось, как будто самая странная на свете парочка эталонных несчастных влюблённых не достигла финишной черты, вытрахав друг другу мозги во время заполнения налоговых деклараций.[63]

— Пойдём, милый, тебе здесь будет неудобно, — уговаривал Азирафель, кутая его в мягкое одеяло. — Позволь позаботиться о тебе.

Кроули вжался лицом в его грудь, слушая стук сердца, зная, что оно принадлежит ему, и позволил ангелу отнести его в спальню.

***

Когда он проснулся, за окном занимался рассвет. Комнату заливал тёплый свет лампы накаливания, и Кроули растерянно огляделся, чувствуя, как остатки чудесного сна стекают с него, подобно последним крупинкам в песочных часах.

— Азирафель? — хрипло позвал он и хотел было встать с дивана, но понял, что полностью обнажён и вообще похож на змеиное буррито, завёрнутое в оскорбительно мягкое (и тёплое) клетчатое одеяло, которое было таким количеством Любви, что её хватило бы даже на Преисподнюю.[64]

— Да, любовь моя? — откликнулся Азирафель, высовываясь из кухни. Кухня в книжном была маленькой, но ангел в любом случае ничего кроме чая и какао не готовил.

— Любовь моя? — одними губами прошептал Кроули, отрешённо показав пальцем на себя.

А потом его вернуло в реальность.

— Погоди! — крикнул он, неловко вскакивая с дивана. Ноги плохо его слушались, одеяло упало на пол, а сам он разрывался между смущением и раздражением. — Ты даже не поцеловал меня! — возмутился он, драматично выставив палец в сторону Азирафеля. Тот изогнул бровь и хмыкнул.

(Ещё он скосил глаза вниз, но это было вообще не в тему.)

— Неужели?

Он улыбнулся, как будто весьма коварно, — но речь ведь шла об ангеле, поэтому конечно, конечно зрение просто обманывало Кроули.[65]

Тот не сразу понял, что именно сказал.

— Н-не так! — запнулся он, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. — Ты ещё не целовал меня в губы!

— Ах, вот оно что, — сказал Азирафель. — Кажется, ты прав. Большое упущение с моей стороны.

А потом эта святейшая сволочь пересекла комнату с таким видом, словно его вообще ничего в мире не волновало, и Кроули закоротило, когда тёплые мягкие руки потянули вниз, заставляя наклониться и накрыть губами ещё более мягкие губы.

— Ну, — сказал потом Кроули, гадая над тем, способны ли их тела испытать сердечный оргазм, и немедленно приходя к выводу, что да, способны. — Не уверен, что мне понравилось. Можно ещё раз?

Тёплая улыбка Азирафеля намекала, что сейчас он снова поддастся, и да. Да, можно.

Столько раз, сколько им захочется.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

[1] Он часто думал о том, как покраснеет кожа Азирафеля, если Кроули оставит засос у основания гладкой шеи. Иногда он также думал о звуках, которые ангел будет при этом издавать. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

[2] В последний раз он платил налоги в 1932-м, потому что слегка запараноил после истории с Аль Капоне. Если уж они схватили Аль Капоне, они смогут добраться до каждого, думал Кроули. (Вскоре умопомрачительная скука жизни добропорядочного гражданина вытеснила паранойю, и Кроули вновь пошёл по удобному пути уклонения от налогов.)

[3] Чем бы это «кое-что» ни было.

[4] По подсчётам экспертов по транспорту, до десяти процентов дорожных происшествий можно было бы избежать, если бы Кроули чаще позволял «Бентли» ехать самостоятельно…

[5] В этот момент определённая часть (и без того ограниченных ввиду присутствия неких довольных ангелов) мыслительных способностей Кроули сосредоточилась на карликовых звёздах. Ну да, он задротит астрономию, засудите его за это.

[6] Как же повезло этой ручке. Кроули убил бы, чтобы оказаться на её месте. Он бы пошёл на самые ужасные поступки лишь ради того, чтобы стать настолько ручковатым (двойной смысл сюда не вкладывался, но, возможно, это была оговорка по Фрейду).

[7] После инцидента с гульфиком в 1474 Кроули приобрёл сомнительную славу в Аду. И НЕТ, мы не будем подробно останавливаться на этом, бедняга и так выслушивает одну и ту же историю на каждом адском аналоге корпоративов. Не то чтобы корпоративы сами по себе не были аналогом Ада.

[8] Демон Кроули запугивал чернильницу, которая находилась на ближнем краю стола, — за то, что посмела находиться там, где могла случайно испачкать что-то настолько чистое и безупречное, как его ангел. Тем временем ангел Азирафель ценил эту чернильницу столь высоко, что не верил, будто она способна испачкать его хоть каким-нибудь пятнами, тем более, пятнами на рукавах или кончиках пальцев. Многие из упомянутых здесь пятен вообще были вымышленными и существовали лишь для целей этого… занятия.

[9] Кроули мог часами фантазировать о том, что сделает с этой мягкой кожей, как проследит языком вены, как запомнит расположение каждой веснушки, как обласкает место, где ладонь переходит в запястье. Кроули мог бы потратить целый день, поклоняясь рукам Азирафеля. Если задуматься, было в этом что-то постыдное (вот почему он никогда об этом не задумывался — разве что в те моменты, когда удовлетворял себя).

[10] В день, когда Азирафель сказал «хмпф» и вышвырнул из Ритца парочку, занявшую их столик, Кроули опозорился практически у всех на глазах. По крайней мере, это избавило его от привычной проблемы «у меня встало во время ужина».  
... на целых пять минут.

[11] И опять же, Кроули учитывал тот раз, когда он заПал на Азирафеля, ибо Она точно приложила к этому руку. Симпатичный ангел случайно оказался на стене посреди огромной пустыни, и надо же, он только что отдал людям свой меч!  
Совпадение? Не думаю!

[12] Достаточно долгий срок, даже если вы бессмертны. Для Кроули так точно долгий.

[13] Кроули довольно легкомысленно относился к прилагаемым Усилиям, и столь же легкомысленно относился к своему гендеру, но по дефолту обычно сотворял член. Этому немало способствовали многовековые фантазии о том, что именно Азирафель может сделать с его членом, или его члену, или просто находясь поблизости от его члена (хотя бы в том же полушарии — воздержание уже начинало напрягать Кроули).

[14] Кроули гордился тем, что даже в самых стрессовых ситуациях не теряет красноречия, а если вы с этим не согласны, можете пойти намргнгкхуй.

[15] В другой ситуации Азирафель добавил бы «вот для чего тебе рот», просто потому, что он сволочь. Однако в данный момент он надеялся, что рту Кроули найдётся иное применение.

[16] Интересный денёк ждёт работников телескопа «Хаббл».

[17] Точнее говоря, не решился бы описать из страха окончательно опозориться. Но если Азирафель продолжит в том же духе, его чрезмерные реакции и так станут очевидными.

[18] Или просто поморщился, представив, как к нему приходят люди, как они, боже упаси, копаются в его бумагах (в которых и без того царил полный бардак, но это было дело принципа).

[19] Как небо.  
(Не буквально, конечно.  
На самом деле небеса пахли дещёвым кофе, освежителем воздуха с ароматом апельсина, бездумным подчинением, и… солью, да, солёными слезами, пролитыми над тоннами документации.)

[20] Кто бы не покровительствовал Кроули (выбирать, впрочем, особо не из кого), демон был ему благодарен за то, что Азирафель сказал именно это слово, а не что-то безнадёжно устаревшее или тошнотворное, вроде «жезла любви» или «нефритового стержня» или любого другого эвфемизма, включая «вертеп страсти» — текущего лидера хит-парада эвфемизмов.  
(Возможно, со стороны Кроули было весьма самонадеянно предполагать, что любое из этих ужасных слов произведёт на него иное впечатление, если он услышит его из уст Азирафеля. Но когда ещё вести себя самонадеянно, если не сейчас?)

[21] Теоретически, он мог бы быть некой всеведущей сущностью. Теоретически.

[22] Или услышит, как ангел отплясывает на кончике булавке гавот, или как демон исполняет какой-нибудь совершенно ужасный танец.  
(Или — если такое вообще можно представить — услышит, как ангел и демон кружатся в медленном танцу под песню Queen, пока их руки лежат на пару дюймов ниже положенного, а губы нашёптывают нежные непристойности).

[23] Мерзкий голосок в его голове утверждал, что всё это было просто уловкой, что Азирафель на самом деле не хотел его, а лишь манипулировал им, пытаясь заставить делать «правильные вещи». Кроули изо всех сил старался его не слушать, но иногда он был уж слишком настойчивым.

[24] В конце концов, это рот Кроули был сегодня гвоздём программы. Рот и то, что скоро в нём окажется.

[25] (Хотя если честно, его заводило то, как Азирафель посасывал ручку. Если он выйдет из этой комнаты с кинком на налоговые декларации, ангелу точно не нужно об этом знать!)

[26] И ох, каким же твёрдым был этот молот.

[27] Среди обитателей ада ходила шутка, будто ангелы плохо оснащены.  
Кроули всегда подозревал, что это наглая ложь, и та часть его мозга, что не была сосредоточена на текущей задаче, страшно хотела сделать фото в качестве доказательства, ибо… ю-ху!  
(...вообще-то остальные части его мозга горячо поддерживали эту идею, разве что фото предполагалось использовать не в качестве доказательства).

[28] И любовь, но об этом он намеренно запрещал себе думать, пусть Азирафель и чувствовал исходящие от него эманации — что, в свою очередь, лишь разжигало его собственную похоть.

[29] Последний раз он настолько потерял контроль над своим телом, когда обнаружил, что мастурбация становится намного более приятным занятием, если сопроводить её мыслями об одном конкретном ангеле.  
Тот день стал одним из лучших в его жизни, но Кроули подозревал, что сегодняшний вечер побьёт рекорд.

[30] Если Азирафель всё ещё в состоянии делать расчёты, Кроули придётся прилагать больше, хех, усилий...

[31] Рвотный рефлекс был одним из тех явлений, за которыми Кроули с интересом наблюдал, но представление о нём он имел весьма смутное.  
(Ещё одним подобным явлением были ноги. За шесть тысяч лет он так и не понял, зачем они нужны — помимо того, чтобы охватывать ими бёдра Азирафеля).

[32] Восхитившийся подобными умениями Уважаемый читатель, вероятно, задумывается, не оттачивал ли Кроули эту технику на ком-нибудь ещё. Всё верно, у него была богатая практика, проходившая исключительно в компании Кроули, его чрезвычайно гибкого позвоночника и фантазий об Азирафеле.

[33] Другой ангел, находившийся намного выше нашей парочки, отбросил очередную записку с неподобающей молитвой и побежал мыть миллион своих всевидящих глаз с мылом.

[34] После заварушки с Аль Капоне он обычно взмахивал рукой, копируя документы своего соседа-дантиста, и применял парочку демонических чудес.

[35] Дагон несколько ночей прорыдала навзрыд, осознав, что никогда ей не суждено изобрести что-то столь же ужасное, как бланки налоговых деклараций. 

[36] В этом, впрочем, не было ничего особенного: кто бы ни создал их тела, он явно пропустил половину лекций по анатомии. Стоит отвлечься, и вот уже твой земной сосуд живёт своей жизнью — а Кроули, если честно, отвлёкся ещё у окна.

[37] На самом деле большая часть похоти исходила как раз от Азирафеля, а Кроули отражал и преумножал её в бесконечном цикле обратной связи, из которого не было выхода (не то чтобы он хотел выйти).

[38] Кроули был готов прислушаться к мнению нейронов, но их требования по большей части состояли из «заставь Азирафеля нагнуть тебя и взять то, что и так всегда ему принадлежало», а он в этом пока не преуспел, поэтому забастовка продолжалась.

[39] Пока что. Кроули был совсем не против взять фамилию Азирафеля, когда если они поженятся.

[40] Не то чтобы Кроули не хотел обзавестись днём рождения, или не хотел, чтобы им обзавёлся Азирафель — тогда у Кроули появилась бы причина ежегодно заявляться к нему и баловать подарками и праздничным тортом.

[41] Кроули очень хотел, чтобы его день рождения пришёлся на шестое июня шестьдесят девятого года. Он просто перепутал век. 

[42] Самой бессмысленной вещью на свете в данный момент являлись планы мэра одного из городков в Оксфордшире, но у него было преимущество: он занимался политикой, и это автоматически означало, что обычный человек едва ли сравниться с ним в глупости.

[43] На самом деле Азирафель взял этот бланк со стола Реджинальда Скучнингтона ст., последнего в древнем роду скучных бухгалтеров. За долгие годы своей скучной, скучной службы он ни разу не перепутал бланки, а теперь, без сомнения, получит небольшой нервный срыв вкупе с кризисом среднего возраста, решит изменить свою жизнь и в конце концов станет всемирно известной рок-звездой.  
(Позже Азирафель будет настаивать, что буквально облагодетельствовал его, а вовсе не переместил в книжный первый попавшийся бланк.)

[44] Кроме той одной секунды в 472 году до н. э. Эта секунда знает, в чём виновата. 

[45] Любопытство сгубило кошку, но змеям ничего не угрожало.  
...праааавда же?..

[46] Устроят, и Кроули наскребёт на «удовлетворительно», переспав с преподавателем.

[47] Внимательный читатель мог подметить, что в перечне разнообразных частей тела Кроули, которые Азирафель осыпал поцелуями, губы таинственным образом отсутствовали. Это, конечно же, объяснялось тем, что в сердце его джентльменство боролось с неутолимой, всепоглощающей жаждой.  
В данный момент жажда побеждала.

[48] Ну, не считая того раза. Но тогда он просто хотел, чтобы Азирафель был рядом, чтобы он появился в горящем магазине и обнял Кроули, сцеловывая его слёзы.

[49] Он также заметил, что Азирафель слегка ошибся, подсчитывая затраты на путешествия. На что только не обратишь внимания, когда мозг буквально схлопывается от возбуждения…

[50] Если уж знания о том, как ощущался этот член во рту, и о том, что тебя сейчас познают в библейском смысле, не считались интимными, то что вообще считалось?

[51] Хотя вот эта лежащая на калькуляторе ручка вполне могла выколоть кому-нибудь глаз. Кроули отодвинул её локтем, пока ещё мог что-то соображать.

[52] Азирафель пообещал себе напомнить Кроули, кто именно победил бы в схватке, изображённой на той статуи. Он не собирался проигрывать, и хватит вспоминать Якоба, его тогда застали врасплох, в задании ничего не говорилось про рестлинг, не забывайте об этом, пожалуйста!

[53] Позже сдерживающий смех Азирафель скажет, что у него осталось маленькое пятнышко во-о-от здесь; Кроули посмотрит на себя в зеркало и поразится тому, во что превратилось его лицо. Сейчас, однако, всё дело хорошо, и Кроули пребывал в блаженном неведении.

[54] Дисклеймер: слово «едва» не совсем точно описывает готовность Кроули разрыдаться и было добавлено лишь ради сохранения остатков его гордости. Оно вообще никак не связано с концепциями слов «почти» и «вот-вот», не принимайте его во внимание.  
(Короче говоря, Кроули выл, как ребёнок.)

[55] Азирафель являлся счастливым обладателем метафизического квази-сопрано и когда-то пел в ангельском хоре — голос у него был поистине ангельским.  
Однако, все участники хора отличались ангельскими голосами (ну, потому что были ангелами), так что это ещё ни о чём не говорило.

[56] Кроули хотел бы пояснить Уважаемым Читателя, что нет, у него в спальне не было посвящённого Азирафелю алтаря, и что на этом алтаре не лежало ни сделанного рукой Да Винчи наброска вышеупомянутого ангела, ни обрывка клетчатой ткани, ни писем, что он писал Кроули. Это лишь грязные слухи, не имевшие никакого отношения к реальности.  
(Был лишь запираемый на ключ ящик. Но, разумеется, никакого алтаря.)

[57] Довольно сложно оставить синяк на демоне. Кроули, однако же, очень хотел заполучить парочку, так что они пышно расцветали под пальцами Азирафеля.

[58] Зло перестало прорастать в Кроули где-то между Потопом и пришествием Христовым, а если он и чувствовал в себе что-то злое, это была просто психосоматика; тем не менее, очищающий эффект любви Азирафеля стёр с бессмертной сущности демона последние пятна.

[59] Большая часть этих божественных экстазов в любом случае была полной хренью. Смертные, как правило, вообще не могли их испытать, так что 90% случаев объяснялось высокой температурой или расстройством желудка от дурной монастырской стряпни, а оставшиеся 10% были заслугами демонов.  
(Кроме вышеупомянутой Терезы, но исключения только подтверждают правило).

[60] В противном случае он бы, возможно, до сих пор сидел на облаках. Но облака намного скучнее того, что было у них с Азирафелем, поэтому несмотря на шесть тысяч лет юста и неАрмагеддон, всё сложилось совсем неплохо.

[61] А сейчас мы советуем Уважаемому Читателю выровнять дыхание, выпить воды, расстегнуть воротник рубашки и обмахнуться листом бумаги, ежели таковые имеются поблизости.  
(Спонсор этого сообщения — Ассоциация Авторов Заботящихся О Своих Читателях. Подходите к чтению фанфиков ответственно!)

[62] Новоприобретённый кинк на бухгалтерию шумно запротестовал, но Кроули заставил его заткнуться. 

[63] На самом деле нет, не совсем. По всему земному шару солнце светило немного ярче, сердца стали немного мягче, а парочки чуть-чуть раскрепостились, особенно те, где одним из партнёров был бухгалтер по налогообложению.

[64] Он не знал — конечно, ему узнать-то было неоткуда, хотя подозрения на этот счёт имелись — что Азирафель все шесть тысяч лет собирал потерянные во время линьки перья, чтобы набить ими одеяло, которым он накрыл Кроули. Попади это одеяло в руки людей, они бы посчитали его восхитительно мягким. Они также могли заметить, что оно пахнет именно так, как должен пахнуть Дом — даже если у них его и не было. Но Кроули чувствовал запах шоколадного печенья, лигнина и чернил. 

[65] Ангелы могли быть весьма коварны. Более того, лучшим сотрудникам небесное начальство вручало кружки «Работник тысячелетия», а тем, кто особенно преуспели в коварных (и, естественно, праведных) делах, — «Плохиш №1».


End file.
